Lanthanite Core
Description The innermost sector of Mt. Lanthanite. Accessible via using Waterfall from the Lanthanite Tunnel. When you enter you are immediately discovered by an Elite Trainer, and he prompts you to team up to travel to Lanthan before duking it out to see who has the right to catch Lanthan, a legendary. NOTICE:Right when you enter, you will be prompted into joining teams with an Elite Trainer who claims to have beaten the Kanto and Johto Championship. If you agree, you cannot leave the area until you either completely or when you catch Lanthan. Do not worry too much about potions, since the Elite Trainer will heal you after every battle. Make sure to stock up on pokeballs for anything you want to catch along with prepping for Lanthan. Items Pokemon Lanthan: Level 80, has metal crusher, earthquake, earth power, iron head *SPOILERS* If by chance you happen to defeat Lanthan (or just do it for the sake of defeating Lanthan) your *friend* Adam will say "(Player Name), what... What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lanthan will then teleport(?) you to a small, hidden area and say, "Human... you are strong, you lack skill. your skills. When you do... will be waiting." The screen will then turn black and you will find yourself "meeting" Adam again. Apparently, your character recognizes him and he says, "...Huh? Why are you giving me that look? Have we met before? I don't think so... " followed by his introduction and speech the before you go through the cave again. Fortunately (As of version 1.0.1), you don't have to fight any of the acolytes again, only Adam. Trainers Evolution Acolytes are guarding the path towards Lanthan. They have the usual 7th gym pokemon but are Level 70 You must fight ELITE TRAINER Adam over the right to capture Lanthan. He has : S51-A Level 72-- Dark pulse, Laser pulse, reflect, meteor mash Coatlith Level 72 Nucleon Level 74 Belliadon Level 73 - Infernal Blade, ??? (I one shotted him so I don't know his other moves) Chainite Level 73 Gengar Level 75 Note: His Gengar will mega evolve into Mega Gengar (and we are all definitely jealous because we want a Gengar too). You will get (someone put the pokemoney sign here)8250 for defeating him, as well as the "right" to challenge Lanthan. I don't exactly remember his entire team since it's been a while, but I do remember he had a Mega Gengar. Gengar is unavailable in the game but it's his favorite pokemon and he is from kanto >.> Description A snowy cave connecting Route 16 in East Tandor. Hidden above a waterfall lies the elusive Lanthanite Core. Items Pokemon | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 32-35 | colspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 40% |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 36-40 | colspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 20% |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 36-40 | colspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 20% |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 36-40 | colspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 10% |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background: #FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 38 | colspan="3" style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 10% |- | colspan="13" style="background: #BCE6E6; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 5px;" | |} Trainers So far no trainers have been found in the Lanthanite Cave. |} |}